1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector positioning structure which makes it possible to perform such as a conductivity test of terminals inside a connector housing and the insertion of terminals into the connector housing without being affected by a deformation occurring when the connector housing is resin-molded.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-071152, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a related structure for setting and positioning a connector in a connector conduction-test tool.
A connector conduction-test tool 51 is for inspecting the presence or absence of the conductivity of terminals wire wires inside a connector 52, and includes a connector setting portion 54 fixed on a frame 53, a testing portion 56 slidable along guide rails 55 on the frame in face-to-face relation to the connector setting portion 54, and an operation lever 57 for slidably driving the testing portion 56.
The connector 52 includes a connector housing 58 formed of a synthetic resin and terminals with wires accommodated and retained in terminal accommodating chambers of the connector housing 58. The connector 52 in this embodiment is a male connector having female terminals accommodated inside it (in this specification, the connector having a connector fitting chamber in which male terminals project is defined as a female connector, while the connector which is fitted in the connector fitting chamber is defined as a male connector).
In the connector 52, a pair of vertically extending protrusions 59 are respectively formed on both sides of a rear end portion of the connector housing 58 for the purpose of positioning the connector 52 with respect to the connector setting portion 54. In the connector setting portion 54, a pair of vertically extending grooves 61 for slidable engagement with the protrusions 59 are respectively formed in two opposing side walls of a connector accommodating space 60. The protrusions 59 are engaged in the groove portions 61, and a lower wall and side walls 62 of the connector housing 58 are brought into contact with a bottom wall and side walls of the connector setting portion 54, thereby positioning the connector 52.
The testing portion 56 has a connector engaging chamber 63 formed therein to allow a front end portion of the connector 52 to advance into it. Probe pins 64 for contacting front ends of the female terminals inside the connector housing 58 are projectingly provided in the connector engaging chamber 63. Rear ends of the probe pins 64 are connected to leads 65, and the leads 65 are led out rearward from the testing portion and are connected to a testing apparatus body (not shown). As the other connector (not shown) connected to wires 66 led from the connector 52 is connected to the testing apparatus body, a loop circuit is formed, and OK is given in the conductivity test when the terminals of the connector 52 and the probe pins 63 contact each other. On the other hand, if, for example, the insertion of the terminals into the connector housing 58 is incomplete (half inserted), the probe pins 64 do not contact the terminals, and if the connection (crimping) between the terminals and the wires 66 is incomplete, even if the probe pins 64 are brought into contact with the terminals, conductivity with the wires 66 cannot be established. In either case, NG is given in the conductivity test.
However, with the above-described structure, in a case where there was a deformation in a connector housing 68 completed in the process of resin molding of the connector housing to such a degree that the deformation can be allowed as a product as shown in FIG. 14, when a deformed surface 70 of the connector housing 68 is made to abut against a wall surface (reference surface) 69 (serving as a reference) of the connector setting portion 54 of the connector conduction-test tool 51 (FIG. 13), positions 71 of the terminals inside the connector housing 68 and positions 72 of the probe pins 64 inside the testing portion 56 of the connector conduction-test tool 51 (FIG. 13) become offset from each other. Consequently, there has been concern that it becomes difficult for the front ends of the probe pins 64 to come into contact with the front ends of the terminals, resulting in a decline in the testing accuracy.
The deformation of the connector housing 68 is a phenomenon in which it is likely to occur in the case of a large connector housing or a connector housing having nonuniform thickness. It should be noted that, in FIGS. 14 and 15, front-side mating-terminal inserting holes continuing to the terminal accommodating chambers of the connector housing 68 are not illustrated, and the central positions 71 of the terminals are indicated by lines intersecting in the X- and Y-directions. The intersecting lines in FIG. 15 show the central positions 71 of the probe pins 64 of the connector conduction-test tool 51. In addition, reference numeral 73 denotes a lock arm with respect to the mating female connector housing, numeral 74 denotes a protective wall located around a press operating portion on the rear end side of the lock arm 73; and numeral 75 denotes a non-slip portion (pinching portion) for the connector fitting operation.
Meanwhile, FIG. 16 shows a modification of a female connector housing in which, during resin molding, an upper wall surface 80 of a substantially U-shaped projecting portion 78 having a lock projection 77 of a connector housing 76 in its interior is deformed in such a manner as to be slightly inclined with respect to an upper wall 81 of a connector fitting chamber 79. In this state, if positioning is effected by causing the wall surface 80 of the projecting portion 78 of the connector housing 76 to abut against a wall surface 82 (serving as a reference) of the connector setting portion of the connector conduction-test tool as shown in FIG. 17, centers 83 of the male terminals inside the connector housing 76 become positionally offset from the centers of the probe pins in the testing portion of the connector conduction-test tool. Hence, there arises concern that the testing accuracy deteriorates in the same way as described above.
It should be noted that, in the conductivity test of the connector, in a case where the connector 52 is inserted into the connector setting portion 54 from above as shown in FIG. 13, the upper wall surface 80 of the projecting portion 78 is, in many cases, made to abut against a lateral inner wall surface of the connector setting portion 54 in a state in which the longitudinal direction of the connector is aligned with the vertical direction. The aforementioned lock projection 77 is a portion which engages the projection of the lock arm 73 of the male connector housing 68 shown in FIG. 14.
The deformations of the above-described male and female connector housings 68 and 76 present concern not only during the connector conductivity test but also when the connector housings 68 and 76 are positioned and fixed in a connector receiving tool (setting portion) in the process of automatically inserting the terminals into the connector housings 68 and 76, for example, in which case centers of the front ends of the terminals that are inserted fail to align with centers of openings of the terminal accommodating chambers of the connector housings 68 and 76, resulting in faulty insertion of the terminals.
In view of the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector positioning structure which makes it possible to prevent such as the deterioration of testing accuracy at the time of the connector conductivity test due to the deformation of male and female connector housings during resin molding as well as the deterioration of insertion accuracy at the time of the automatic insertion of terminals into connector housings, thereby permitting accurate conductivity test and insertion of terminals, and the like.
To achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector positioning structure which comprises a synthetic resin-made connector housing, and at least one positioning projection formed on at least one deformed wall of the connector housing, wherein projecting height of the at least one positioning projection is defined so as to correct an amount of deformation of the at least one wall, and wherein positioning is effected by using the at least one positioning projection as a reference.
In the first aspect of the present invention, since the positioning projection is used as a reference instead of using the deformed wall of the connector housing as a reference, it is possible to accurately effect the positioning of the connector housing, i.e., the connector having terminals accommodated in the connector housing, without being affected by the deformation of the connector housing. Consequently, a connector conductivity test can be performed accurately without misalignment with respect to the terminals, and the automatic insertion of the terminals into the connector housing can be effected smoothly and reliably without misalignment with respect to the terminal accommodating chambers.
According to a second aspect of the present invention depending on the first aspect, it is effective that a plurality of the positioning projections are juxtaposed on the at least one wall, wherein projecting height of the plurality of positioning projections are varied in correspondence with a shape of deformation of the at least one wall.
In the second aspect of the present invention, since the amount of deformation of the connector housing is corrected by a plurality of positioning projections in correspondence with the shape of the deformed wall of the connector housing, the alignment of the connector housing can be effected accurately, and it is possible to easily and reliably cope with a complicated form of deformation.
According to a third aspect of the present invention depending on the first aspect or the second aspect, it is effective that the plurality of positioning projections are respectively disposed symmetrically on a plurality of the walls of the connector housing which are parallel with each other, such that a distance between outer end surfaces of the plurality of positioning projections is fixed.
In the third aspect of the present invention, in a case where two parallel walls of the connector housing are positioned along opposing inner wall surfaces of a setting portion of a connector conduction-test tool or the like, positioning projections provided on the two parallel walls are brought into contact with the opposing inner wall surfaces of the setting portion. Accordingly, the connector can be accurately positioned in the setting portion irrespective of the deformation of one or two walls of the connector housing.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention depending on the third aspect, it is effective that the plurality of positioning projections are respectively disposed at edges of the plurality of walls of the connector housing, and wherein each of the plurality of positioning projections has the outer end surfaces which are perpendicular to each other.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, in a case where the connector is positioned in two-dimensional directions (X-Y directions), one outer end surface and another outer end surface of each of the positioning projections which are perpendicular to each other are simultaneously brought into contact with the respective reference planes (inner wall surfaces) of the setting portion of the connector conduction-test tool or the like. Hence, the connector can be positioned accurately without being affected by the deformation of the walls in the two-dimensional directions of the connector housing.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention depending on the first aspect, it is effective that the at least one positioning projection is disposed on a protruding portion of the connector housing.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention depending on the second aspect, it is effective that the plurality of positioning projections are disposed on a protruding portion of the connector housing.
In the fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention, in the case where the connector is positioned in the setting portion of the connector conduction-test tool or the like by making use of a protruding portion of the connector housing, even if the protruding portion is deformed, the connector can be positioned accurately without being affected by the deformation of the protruding portion.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention depending on any one of the above-described aspects, it is effective that the at least one positioning projection is one of a rib and a protrusion.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, by using the projection extending long, such as a rib or a protrusion, the contact area with respect to the setting portion of the connector conduction-test tool or the like increases, so that the positioning attitude of the connector stabilizes.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention depending on the seventh aspect, it is effective that length of the at least one positioning projection is defined so as to correct an amount of deformation of a wall on a side perpendicular to the at least one wall of the connector housing, so that a longitudinal end surface of the at least one positioning projection is used as a reference plane for positioning.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention depending on any one of the first, second, third, fifth, and sixth aspects, it is effective that the at least one positioning projection has a curved surface for abutting against a mating reference plane.
Moreover, to achieve the above object, according to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector positioning structure which comprises a synthetic resin-made connector housing, and at least one positioning projection formed on at least one wall of the connector housing, wherein length of the at least one positioning projection is defined so as to correct an amount of deformation of a wall on a side perpendicular to the at least one wall, and wherein positioning is effected by using at least a longitudinal end surface of the at least one positioning projection as a reference.
In the eighth and tenth aspects of the present invention, by using a longitudinal end surface of the positioning projection, such as the rib or the protrusion, as a reference for positioning, the connector conductivity test can be performed accurately without misalignment with respect to the terminals without being affected by the deformation of a fitting front end surface of the connector housing, for example. At the same time, the automatic insertion of the terminals into the connector housing can be effected smoothly and reliably without misalignment with respect to the terminal accommodating chambers.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, since the positioning projection at its curved surface and having a predetermined projecting height is smoothly and accurately brought into contact with an inner wall surface (mating reference plane) of the setting portion of the connector conduction-test tool or the like, the positioning accuracy of the connector improves further, and the connector setting operation is facilitated.